The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having leadframes.
Electrical systems, such as those used in networking and telecommunication systems, utilize electrical connectors to interconnect components of the system, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. However, as speed and performance demands increase, known electrical connectors are proving to be insufficient. Signal loss and/or signal degradation is a problem in known electrical systems. Additionally, there is a desire to increase the density of electrical connectors to increase throughput of the electrical system, without an appreciable increase in size of the electrical connectors, and in some cases, with a decrease in size of the electrical connectors. Such increase in density and/or reduction in size causes further strains on performance.
In order to address performance, some known systems utilize shielding to reduce interference between the contacts of the electrical connectors. Additionally, some known system use contacts that have redundant or multiple points of contact. Such contacts require a large amount of material when stamping and forming the contact. For some designs, using a single leadframe is impractical as the contacts are unable to be positioned close enough to each other. Such systems utilize two overmolded leadframes that are internested to form a single contact module. Such designs involve numerous pieces and are expensive and complicated.
A need remains for an electrical connector that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.